Rain in a sleepless night
by Etain black
Summary: Just a little idea that crossed my mind. Kim can't sleep and doesn't want to feel alone, so she decided that a visit to her girlfriend is what she need. Warning this is a femslash and is rated M! KIGO! Read & Review


**This is an idea that crossed my mind while I had nothing to do...:) **

******I don't own any of the characters in this story! **

******This is a femslash! Rating M consider yourselves warned! KIGO! **

_Rain in a sleepless night_

It was raining that night, I couldn't sleep. The sound of the rain bothered me and made me feel alone.

I hated feeling alone, even though I knew I wasn't at all. I had two wonderful parents, two "adorable" little brothers and a beautiful girlfriend.

Despite everything I was afraid to be alone. Yeah it's true, Kim Possible is afraid of being alone.

I turned once again into the cold and empty bed, then I sat suddenly.

"I'm sick of this" I said into the darkness "Damn rain!"

I got up and started looking for the Kimmunicator on the desk.

"She should still be up... it's not even midnight" I said thinking about my girlfriend.

The screen of the Kimmunicator lit up and Wade's face smiled at me.

"Hey Kim! What is it?"

"Hello Wade, I'm sorry about the time"

"No problem... so, you need anything?"

"A ride" I replied.

"Now? And where to?" He asked.

"To Drakken's lair" I said simply.

"You want to go to Drakken's lair? Without Ron? Kim I don't know if it's a good idea..." he said worrying.  
"Don't worry Wade, I will be safe. Trust me" I smiled and I knew that I had convinced him.

"Ok a transport's coming in five minutes!"

"Thanks Wade, you're the best!"

While I waited I thought about Shego. The last time I saw her was two days ago, when Ron and I had foiled Drakken's plan.

Obviously Shego and I don't seriously hurt each other as we fight, how could I hit the person I love? The problem was that our relationship was a secret, we're supposed to be enemies.

It would be a scandal if the world knew that Kim Possible was in love with one of the most dangerous villains.

I saw a ladder on my balcony and looking up I noticed it was attached to a helicopter.

"Hello Kim!" the pilot greeted me.

"Hello, thanks for the ride at this time in the night!"

"It's a pleasure to do a favor to Kim Possible, with all the times you save the world is the least we can do!"

After a while we arrived on the small island on which was located Drakken's lair.

"Up to next time Kim!"

Avoiding all the various alarms I sneaked into the lair. Drakken was so predictable, always the same traps.

The hideout was quiet and dark, of course nobody was awake at that hour.

I knew where Shego's room was, it wasn't the first time that I was there in the middle of the night or even in the middle of the day.

I opened the door quietly and went in.

The dominant color of the room was green of course, the huge bed was in the center and it also had green sheets.

Shego was sleeping peacefully, I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her face gently, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Shego" I whispered "Shego... Shego!"

The young woman sat up suddenly and ignited the plasma in one hand.

"Woah! Calm down Shego, it's me"

"Oh... sorry Kimmy" she shut off the plasma "Another sleepless night?"

I nodded and she opened her arms.

"I know what you need… Come here Princess"

I hugged her, then slowly approached my face to hers.

My lips touched hers slowly at first, then with more passion as the kiss became more heated.

I let my tongue lick her lower lip, begging for entrance. She moaned and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth, exploring it. She started to push me back until I laid on the bad, she straddling my hips.

Shego reached for my shirt and started to pull it over my head. She trailed kisses on my jaw and neck until she finally reached my cleavage. I arched my back to allow her to took off my red laced bra.

"Ahh… Shego"

I moaned as she pinched my hardened nipples and as the same time bit my neck hard. She then moved her lips to my left breast and started licking it while one of her hand massaged the other.

The other hand started to move lower until she reached the waistband of my pants.

I helped her to took them off and soon I was laying only in my red panties.

She put a knee between my legs as she continued working on my breasts. I started to rock my hips against her thigh, trying to get some friction.

"Shego…"

She moved her hand and caressed slightly my wet core through my panties.

"Ahh… O dear God…"

She practically ripped the last piece of clothes from my body and moved her lips to nibble on my earlobe as her fingers started to tease my throbbing clit.

"Shego please…" I cried.

"Please what Princess?" she whispered.

She wanted me to beg her. She always wanted it.

"You know what I want" I wasn't going to beg her so easily.

"Oh… Do I?" she asked tracing the length of my core with her index finger.

"Shego please, just do it!"

She trailed kisses down my body until her face was between my legs.

She looked up at me:

"I can't hear you Kimmy… Do what?"

Her hot breath tickled my too wet center and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Just fuck me Shego! Put that pretty face of yours between my legs and fuck me!"

She grinned at me and then started to lick my folds.

That was heaven to me. Having her tongue licking me was just heaven.

She kissed my pussy like it was my mouth, then she began sucking on my clit as she trusted two of her fingers into my throbbing core.

"Oh God yes! Ahh Shego…"

Shego kept on nibbling on my clit and thrusting her fingers and I was almost over the edge.

"Shego… I'm so close, so CLOSE!"

I came as she curled her fingers upwards, hitting the spot that made me go crazy. She let me rode out of my climax and licked all of my juices.

"That… was… just… amazing" I said while I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm glad you liked it Princess" she said kissing my lips softly, I could taste myself on her.

I moved quickly and straddled her.

"Now it's your turn!" I said as I started undressing her.

Soon after she was wearing only her black underwear.

She moaned when I took off her bra and panties but that wasn't enough: I was going to make Shego beg.

I rolled her hard nipples between my thumbs and index fingers as I nibbled on her neck and shoulder.

"Ahh Kimmy…"

My hand went down to stroke her throbbing clit, she was so wet for me!

"Please Prin… Ahhh!"

Suddenly I thrust two fingers inside of her and started pumping them fast.

"Ahh yeah! Just like that… Yes… God…"

Then I stopped and retired my fingers.

"Why did you stop?!" she asked.

I knew she was close but, like I said before, I wanted to make her beg.

"Beg" I whispered in her ear "Tell me what you want me to do"

"Please Kimmy… you can't stop now"

"Sure I can… now tell me what you want" I was evil sometimes.

"C'mon Princess! Finish what you started, or I'll finish it myself!"

She moved her hand towards her own core but I slapped it away.

"No you won't. Now tell me"

"I-I want you to make me come. Please Kim make me scream your name"

Satisfied, I descended down her body until my head was between her legs.

Slowly I licked her wet folds and then thrust two fingers inside her, shortly after I could feel her walls clutching around my fingers.

I knew she was close but was trying to hold back.

"Ah… Ah Princess I-I…"

"Let it go Shego, come for me"

That was it for her as her climax burst. I lapped with my tongue all her juices and then planted a soft kiss on her sex.

I climbed up her body and kissed her mouth softly.

I cuddled against her chest and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Shego"

"I love you too Princess"

"I wish we could see each other more often" I sighed.

"Don't be sad now Kimmy. Drakken, that moron, makes plans to conquest the world once or twice a week. We'll soon have another chance to see each other"

I grinned at that.

"Yeah, you're right"

"I'll visit you tomorrow night" she said.

"Ok"

She planted a kiss on my forehead, then we fell asleep in each other arms.

A/N:

There it is! I hope you liked it! Let me know with a review!


End file.
